emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3777 (28th June 2004)
Plot After finding Zoe and Rachel kissing, Viv is furious and only reluctantly hands Jean back to Zoe before storming off, leaving Zoe to try and get hold of Scott before she does. Bob manages to get Viv to agree to let Zoe and Scott sort things out for themselves for Jean's sake. Viv manages to bite her tongue in The Woolpack but Scott knows that something is up and has a go Viv for being off with him. As he leaves the pub he walks straight into Zoe, who assuming that Viv has already spoken to him launches into an apology. Scott is devastated. Back at Home Farm, Zoe pleads with Scott that her kiss with Rachel was only a kiss, but her plea is in vain. Scott tells her that she has used him and Rachel and that this is what the Tate family do best. Scott resolves to move out of Home Farm, realising that although he loves Zoe she can never feel the same way about him because of her sexuality. He tells Zoe that he feels like a fool but he warns her that he is going to insist on proper access to Jean. Left to cope on his own with a pub full of customers, while Louise and Val decide to have a girlie time playing with make-up, Bob asks Chas to help out. Later, when Diane returns and it looks as if another Diane versus Val, Louise versus Chas catfight is about to kick off, Bob goes ballistic and lays down the law to Diane and Louise telling them to resolve their staffing problems immediately or he will leave and take Marlon with him to set up a new bar at Café Hope! Louise and Diane agree that they can’t let Val and Chas come between them. Charity’s return to work for Tom goes successfully and she is pleased when he shows that his trust in her is restored by giving her keys to the office and the petty cash box. Later she surprises him when she tells him that she won’t go for a drink with him as she doesn’t want to mix business with pleasure. Daz comes up with an idea to help ease the workload at the farm. He suggests to Andy that as Cain is now homeless they let him move in with them in return for help on the farm. Cain wants to know how much they are going to pay him and when Andy says nothing, Cain tells them to forget it, but the thought of another night sleeping in his car forces Cain to reconsider pretty sharpish. Cast Regular cast *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Jean Tate - Megan Pearson (uncredited) *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Christopher Tate - Alfie Mortimer (uncredited) *Shelly Williams - Carolyn Pickles *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Siobhan Marsden - Abigail Fisher *Paul Marsden - Matthew Booth *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley Guest cast *Rachel Whatmore - Zoe Lambert Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,708,000 viewers (20th place). Memorable dialogue Bob Hope: "Everyone, stay where you are and listen! I am gonna tell you exactly what is going to happen. You lot will be given one free drink. You and you will go into the back room and you will resolve this appalling situation! She and she will serve! And if it is not sorted to our complete satisfaction, then me and him will go into partnership, at Viv's caff. We will get a drinks licence and we'll wipe the floor with the lot of you! AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR?!" Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes